origin_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracula
Biography Dracula is an ancient vampire and the ruler of all vampires. Powers & Abilities Powers *[[:Category:Unique Physiology|'Vampirism']]:' Dracula is the most powerful vampire that has ever been encountered. Due to his special stance as the ruler of vampires, Dracula's abilities are significantly superior to the average vampire, and he also possesses some abilities normal vampires do not have. ** 'Immortality: 'Dracula, like all vampires, is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known earthly diseases as long as he ingests fresh blood on a regular basis to maintain his vitality. Once killed, Dracula's power is such that he can resurrect himself under the proper conditions. ** 'Superhuman Strength: 'Like all vampires, Dracula possesses superhuman strength. ** 'Superhuman Speed: 'Dracula is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. He is so fast that he appears as only a blur when moving. ** 'Superhuman Reflexes: 'Dracula's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural limits of the human body. ** 'Superhuman Agility: 'Dracula's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** 'Superhuman Stamina: '''Dracula's body can function much longer than a normal human without getting tired or weak. ** 'Superhuman Senses: '''Like all vampires, Dracula's senses are enhanced to levels well beyond that of normal humans. ** 'Superhuman Durability: 'Dracula is able to withstand unnaturally high levels of physical harm, and sustain little, to no injury. ** 'Accelerated Healing: 'Dracula is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Dracula can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. ** 'Levitation: 'Dracula is capable of levitating in the air, an ability other vampires do not possess. ** 'Shapeshifting: 'Dracula is capable of transforming into a swarm of bats, mist, and from his true monstrous form to human-like form. ** 'Mind Control: 'Dracula is able to hypnotize others by gazing into their eyes for a short period of time. As lord of the vampires, Dracula can compel other vampires to follow his orders. ** 'Weather Control: 'Unlike other vampires, Dracula has powerful control over the weather. He can manipulate clouds to shield him from sunlight. Dracula can also create intense storms and summon lightning. * 'Magic: 'Dracula is a very powerful sorcerer, and is able to utilize magic in various ways, such as raising the dead and summoning swarms of bats. ** 'Necromancy: 'Dracula is capable of resurrecting, as long as his ashes or bones are recovered by someone. Before his death, he recites a magical ritual, necessary to activate this resurrection. Abilities * 'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Swordsmanship * Genius Level Intellect * Tactical Analysis * Occultism Weaknesses * Blood Deprivation: '''Like all vampires, Dracula must regularly consume blood to live. He will be significantly weakened, and eventually die if he is deprived of it. * '''Sunlight: '''If Dracula comes into contact with sunlight, his skin will decay and he will burst into flames. * '''Silver: '''Like all vampires and most supernatural creatures, Dracula is weak to silver entering his bloodstream, such as when being shot or stabbed with a silver weapon, although Dracula is much more resistant to silver than the average vampire, as it will only minorly slow his healing factor. * '''Holy Items: '''Dracula is weak to holy items such as holy water, or holy weapons. Equipment * '''Broadsword * Suit of Armor Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Healing Factor Category:Flight Category:Immortality Category:Darkness Manipulation Category:Shapeshifting Category:Mind Control Category:Magic Category:Joel Black villains Category:Villains Category:Necromancy Category:Disciples Villains Category:Swordsmanship Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Occultism Category:Atmokinesis